A technique for obtaining indirect blood pressure measurements in laboratory animals currently being evaluated, oscillometry, monitors the oscillations in cuff pressure with a pressure transducer as the cuff is deflated. During deflation from super systolic levels, the first increase in oscillation observed is designated as systolic blood pressure. The level where maximum oscillations are observed is designated mean arterial blood pressure. Mean arterial measurements obtained on anesthetized dogs with direct pressure measurements available were consistently within 1-3% of direct pressure. Measurements obtained on awake dogs were not as consistent but corresponding values were obtained in both forelegs over a 15 minute examination period within 5% of each other. (Direct measurements not simultaneously available). The technique will be further evaluated using a commercially available unit and a laboratory designed oscillometer which provides raw oscillation data to assist in determining optimal cuff sizes to be used and identify other variables that effect obtaining accurate blood pressure measurements in laboratory animals.